memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy (game)
Introduction Legacy is a starship based game where players command a set number of ships through the different eras. Spanning forty years of Star Trek history, including 221 years within the Star Trek continuity, you control most of the main starships of all the Trek television shows and movies. These include: *''Enterprise'' NX-01 *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] *[[USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)|USS Stargazer]] *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] *[[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] The game also includes voiceovers from all five Star Trek television Captains. The player has to go through missions in order to combat the plans of a Vulcan scientist known as T'Uerell, who ends up being a thorn in the side of not only Jonathan Archer, but also James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard. Summary ''Enterprise'' Era On May 2159, Captain Jonathan Archer and ''Enterprise'' NX-01 save a Vulcan scientist named T'Uerell from the Romulans. After this, there is a series of missions that Archer is assigned to, and comes to learn that T'Uerell is behind many disasters in the Alpha Quadrant including infecting planets with toxins, destroying a Starfleet facility with crew members on board, and attempting to use toxins to annihilate Earth. This plan is thwarted by Captain Archer and his task force. T'Uerell goes into hiding and is not heard from until the late 23rd century. ''The Original Series'' Era 111 years later, in 2270, Captain James T. Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)| USS Enterprise]], along with a Starfleet task force head deep into Klingon space to capture an experimental vessel, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. After Kirk is able to capture the ship with a tractor beam, Kirk infiltrates Klingon space and finds T'Uerell scheming with the Klingons to once again destroy the Federation with a Klingon beam weapon. The weapon is destroyed, but T'Uerell flees again, much to Kirk's ire. Two years later, in 2272, Admiral Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise thwart T'Uerell's plan to conquer the Federation, and learn that she is working with strange cybernetic creatures that are assimilating Klingon vessels. Many ships are destroyed in the resulting conflict. During the attack, thousands of Omega particles destroy subspace in a three light year distance. Kirk asks Starfleet to develop the Omega Directive. Kirk is disappointed that he did not defeat T'Uerell and concludes his quest. ''The Lost Era In 2333, Captain Ruhalter of the [[USS Stargazer|USS ''Stargazer]] is montoring a fight between the Romulans and T'Uerell's ship. As she is vastly outgunned and outnumbered, T'Uerell activates a Borg device, which destroys an unpopulated planet and it causes large pieces of stellar debris to break off from the planetoid and head for the Phidian star system filled with hundreds of millions of people. The resulting shockwave from the planetoid's core hits the Stargazer and Ruhalter is killed. His first officer, Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard takes command and heads to a starbase. After the ship is somewhat repaired, the Stargazer takes a task force inside the system and destroy many pieces of stellar debris. Later, the task force saves three heavily populated planets, Phidian I, II and III, with the help of modified sensor pods now armed with phasers, which the task force dragged into orbit by tractor beams. Later, a huge piece of stellar debris breaks off the planetoid and heads for a Class M planet, Phidian III. Picard realizes that he will not be able to break it up with his ship's phasers and photon torpedoes, but will be able to destroy it by using the ship's tractor beam to drag other debris into the huge stellar debris. After obliterating the immense piece of stellar debris, the system is saved from annihilation. Picard is then promoted to Captain and takes command of the Stargazer. ''The Next Generation'' Era Years later, in 2368, Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko is taking the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] into a nebula filled system for it's first trial run. Sisko notes that there are warp dampeners all over, which makes the ships' warp drive impossible. Shortly after this discovery, the ship unfortunately runs into three Romulan D'deridex class warbirds and has to take evasive manuevers, since she cannot escape at warp. Sisko and his crew are soon captured and are placed at a Romulan starbase while their ship is impounded. Fortunately, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard comes to the rescue, by beaming an away team in and to set the Defiant's crew free. After destroying enough warp dampeners, the Defiant, the Enterprise-D and the task force leave at warp. Sisko records a log stating he had seen a Vulcan ship under attack as he and the Enterprise-D fled the system. Sisko files a complaint with Starfleet Command. He is told that this is not the first case of a Vulcan ship doing strange things like that. Sisko then says that he plans to discover more about it but admits that it probably "won't be to (his) liking." 12 years later, in 2380, shortly after the events of Star Trek Nemesis, Picard, along with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and new personnel head into a final confrontation with T'Uerell. T'Uerell's once pristine Vulcan ship is now overrun with Borg technology. Picard is aided by the help of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her old starship the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. They meet of with T'Uerell and learn her true intentions. She plans to conquer the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. She believes that everything she has done, including the deaths of many Starfleet personnel have been for the greater good. Picard and Janeway try to convince her otherwise, but she refuses to listen. Janeway leaves the system and tells Picard that "(she) will be back with some friends" and orders Picard to defend Federation colonies from assimilation. Picard succeeds and orders that the ship be taken to Deep Space 9. T'Uerell and the Borg cubes make their way to Bajor and the Deep Space 9 space station. Picard and his task force help to defend the Klingon and Romulan forces, showing how far things have gone in the past 200 years. With the loyalty Picard has garnered, the Romulan and Klingon starships place themselves under his flag. The forces engage T'Uerell and her Borg allies and they are defeated. With that, T'Uerell escapes with the Enterprise-E in hot pursuit. After this, T'Uerell flees to a star system with many Borg vessels, with Janeway noting that she will not be able to leave, beacuse of all the ships surrounding her. After destroying a Borg tactical cube, the Federation/Klingon/Romulan forces, along with the Enterprise-E and its task force engage T'Uerell. After destroying the strain that is protecting her, all ships open fire. T'Uerell's ship cannot stand the pounding and is finally destroyed, thus bringing to an end 221 years of unending conflict. Picard could hear T'Uerell calling out to him in her final minutes. Whether it was the Vulcan or the Borg in her remains to be seen... Characters *Jonathan Archer *James T. Kirk *Jean-Luc Picard *Benjamin Sisko *Kathryn Janeway *T'Uerell References Starships United Federation of Planets Enterprise Era *NX-01 *''Yorktown''-class *''Minuteman''-class *''Poseidon''-class *''Discovery''-class *''Strider''-class Original Series Era * Constitution class * Constitution Refit * ''Centaur''-class * Constellation class **"USS Stargazer" "USS Hathaway" "USS Constellation" "USS Gettysburg" "USS Pembrook" "USS Graham" "USS Lillian" "USS Twooney" "USS San Antonio" "USS Flagstaff" "USS Wilmington" "USS Denver" "USS Constellation""USS Gettysburg" "USS Magellan" "USS Victory" "USS Jaemz" * Proxima class * Proxima Refit * Excelsior class * Excelsior Refit **[[USS Concord (NCC-41776)|USS Concord]] * Miranda class * Miranda Refit **[[USS Alamo (Miranda class)|USS Alamo]] * Akula class * ''Apollo''-class **[[USS Ajax (NCC-1574)|USS Ajax]] * Apollo Refit **[[USS Ajax (NCC-11574)|USS Ajax]] * Oberth class Next Generation Era *''Akira''-class **[[USS Akira|USS Akira]] *''Nebula''-class *''Intrepid''-class *''Ambassador''-class **[[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi (NCC-26849)]] **[[USS Wolff (Ambassador class)|USS Wolff]] *''Galaxy''-class *''Sovereign''-class *''Norway''-class **[[USS Albany (Norway class)|USS Albany]] **[[USS Belair (NCC-64933)|USS Belair]] *''Steamrunner''-class *''Defiant''-class *''Nova''-class Klingon Empire Enterprise Era * D4 class 'Predator' * K30 class * D14 class 'Stinger' * Raptor class Original Series Era *Stalker *D-7 *D-14 *Death Rite (D-20) *K't'inga *Ravenous *D-3 *B'rel *Death Boot (D-12) Next Generation Era * K'vort class (D-10) * Negh'Var class * Vor'cha class * K-32 * Raptor Refit * K-18 Romulan Star Empire Enterprise Era *Hunter *Battlehawk *Swiftwing *Bird-of-prey *Swarm *Skyhawk Original Series Era * K't'inga class (Romulan) * Stormbird class * Winged Defender class * Heavy Defender class * Vengence class * Gryphon class * Bird-of-prey * Praetor class * Whitewing class Next Generation Era * Harpy class * D'Deridex class * Raptor class * Talon class Borg Collective Enterprise Era *Diamond 1 *Obelisk 1 *Cube 1 *Rectangle 1 *Sphere 1 *Pyramid 1 Original Series Era *Diamond 2 *Obelisk 2 *Cube 2 *Rectangle 2 *Sphere 2 *Pyramid 2 Next Generation Era *Diamond 3 *Obelisk 3 *Cube 3 *Tactical Cube *Rectangle 3 *Sphere 3 *Pyramid 3 Locations Species *Human *Vulcan *Borg *Klingon *Romulan States and Organisations *Borg Collective *Klingon Empire *Romulan Star Empire *United Federation of Planets Information *The original story for Legacy was to be based on the Iconians as established in the TNG episode Contagion and a Vulcan named Sovak using their gateway technology in an alliance with the Borg. This campaign has now been replaced by a new story written by D.C. Fontana. *The music for Legacy was composed by Rod Abernethy and Jason Graves, the two composers produced sixty minutes of classically styled music for the game, samples of which can be heard on their website. *There is an additional level to the "legacy" aspect of Legacy: several of the Klingon and Romulan ship classes are based on designs originally published in FASA's Star Trek: The Roleplaying Game from the 1980s. *During T'Uerrels flashback scene that reveals the Borg's origin, there are several Dominion Jem'hadar Fighters seen that are attacked by the Borg Cubeships which suggests that the Borg have been to the Gamma Quadrant and fought the Dominion but to what level is not stated. Related Stories Images Image:Winged Defender.jpg|Winged Defender class Image:Apollorefit.jpg|An Apollo class engaging a Klingon Bird-of-Prey Image:K30.jpg|K30 class Image:Stinger.jpg|D14 class Image:Harpy.jpg|Harpy class Reviews GameSpot.com * PC: 5.8 out of 10 * Xbox 360: 7.2 out of 10 1Up.com * Xbox 360: 6.5 out of 10 GameSpy.com * PC: 2 Stars out of 5 * Xbox 360: 2 1/2 Stars out of 5 IGN.com * PC: 5.9 out of 10 * Xbox 360: 7.0 out of 10 TeamXbox.com * Xbox 360: 5.6 out of 10 Official Xbox Magazine * Xbox 360: 8.0 out of 10 (January 2007 issue) External Links * Official website * * * Star Trek: Legacy page at TrekCore.com Legacy, Star Trek